Unwanted Destiny
by Blazenix
Summary: Zeke is looking for his reincarnated bride. The one who was 'born' to be his, when she refuses to be his he kidnaps her. What will happen? Will her friends save her? Or will she forever be his? zekeXOC OCxOC NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Prologue: The Star Birthmark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Hey! I've made this fic, I know it's short but its a prolouge.**

**Please no Flames!**

**Now on with the prolouge!**

**Prologue**

"She's so beautiful," whispered Louhi, who had just given birth to a little girl.

Her husband Sodi put his arm around her shoulder gazing lovingly at the small bundle in her arms and said "Yes she is,"

An old woman entered the tent, and said "Right let's look at the little darling," she said cheerfully.

The old woman's name was Ramla the fortune-teller of the village; it was tradition for their culture for every baby at birth to be told their fortune this means, research of what day and month, and birthmarks.

Louhi handed the baby to Ramla.

Ramla held the squirming baby in her arms and nodded repeatedly.

"Hmm, yes yes, born twenty fourth of July, hmmm yes, born under the sign of Leo, let's see if there are any birthmarks,"

Ramla started to examine the baby's body to check, which made the baby squirm even more, but when Ramla looked at the baby's wrist, she gasped in horror.

"What is it?" asked Louhi, concerned.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you've have a…your child is…your child has…the star birthmark!" stammered Ramla.

Sodi immediately took the baby from her arms fearing she might drop her.

"So?" he questioned rising an eyebrow.

"So! You foolish man! You have no idea what this means! This means your child will be with the person who seeks to claim the world!" raved Ramla.

"She's mad! Get out!" shouted Sodi.

"You'll see! That child will have no control of her destiny!" yelled Ramla as she left.

There was a pause for a second, and then Sodi turned to Louhi and said, "She's mad, our child not having control of their own destiny indeed!"

"Hmm…no control of destiny, how about we call her Destiny!" declared Louhi.

The baby gurgled showing that she liked it.

"Destiny eh? I okay Destiny it is!"

Therefore, was born Destiny Star.

* * *

Fifteen years had passed and Destiny grew up to be a strong and powerful girl, and shaman. She was given the spirit of the phoenix passed down in her family for generations, she lived happily. However, she will soon learn about her fortune at birth and will discover what is meant by it!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well tell me what you think, but only helpful critism is allowed absolutely NO FLAMES!**

**Next Chapter will come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Anniversies fights and Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Okay here's my first cahpter hope you like!**

**Chapter One**

"Ack! Yuck, I can't believe it! They tricked us! This cheeseburger is WAY pass expiration date, look the cheese is GREEN!" yelled China furiously.

"Ewww!" shrieked Dahilia.

"Yuck!" said Lyko.

"WAY too much info!" moaned Pavati.

Destiny sighed and chuckled at her friends, they always made her laugh.

Phoenix appeared in her bird form.

"What foolishness," whispered Phoenix under her breath.

Phoenix had a very serious personality and did not have much pleasure for fun and games.

"Relax Phoenix," said Destiny.

Destiny's ebony black blew back in the wind, her eyes were green, any boy would practically fall in love with her, and too bad, she was already taken.

Her parents arranged her, to marry Lyko.

Lyko was caring, he did actually have feelings for Destiny (though she does not know that), and was the only male shaman in her village.

China held out two present and gave it to Destiny and Lyko.

"What's this?" asked Lyko.

"It's your anniversary," smiled Dahilia.

"Anniversary?"

"You know, anniversary for your parents announcing your engagement," said Pavati.

"Oh yeah! May the fifth! Of course!" Destiny said suddenly remembering.

_

* * *

Destiny was in the garden a little shaken because a weird and crazy old lady named Ramla started shouting at her._

_Her father protected her though, and took Ramla inside to speak with her along with Destiny's mother._

_Destiny was left outside alone, under her peach tree._

"_Hello?" said a voice behind her._

"_Hmm?" Destiny looked behind her to see a boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes._

"_Oh it's you Lyko," smiled Destiny, her golden earrings chimed together whenever the wind blew on her face or she moved her head._

_She then heard her parents gasp._

"_Excuse me," she said to Lyko as she walked away._

_Lyko was about to say something but he decided not to say it, he then said "Destiny,"_

_Destiny went up to the window and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_She could only hear them speak._

"_No!" cried her mother._

"_I'm afraid it's true," sighed Ramla._

_She heard her mother crying._

"_We have to do something!" she heard her father cried out._

"_If I could make a suggestion, my grandson Lyko, is a strong shaman. He could protect Destiny from him in the future," she heard Ramla say._

'_Him who's him?' thought Destiny._

"_I don't know, I'm not sure about making an arranged engagement for my child," she heard her father say._

"_Sodi, this could be the only way to protect her," her mother said._

'_Protect me from what!' Destiny thought furiously._

"_Then, I guess it's settled Destiny will marry your grandson," she heard her father say._

_She wanted to eavesdrop more but her spirit the Phoenix appeared on her arm and said, "It's rude to nose on other people's business,"_

_Ramla looked outside the window to see what the noise was, Destiny scuttled away with Phoenix behind her._

* * *

Destiny was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice that her friend China slipped away from the others.

* * *

China went to the bin, and noticed a group of boys laughing together and having fun.

She then noticed the spirits floating above them.

'_So they're shaman are they? Let's see what they're made of! Hmm…that one with the Chinese warrior spirit looks the strongest!' _thought China her eyes turning slightly maroon.

She jumped up from the bushes, startling the group of boys; she pointed her finger at the shaman with the Chinese warrior spirit and shouted, "I challenge you to a fight! Let's fight now!"

The boy with the Chinese warrior spirit got his weapon out.

She got her weapon from her pocket, which was a ….flute?

The shaman with the Chinese warrior spirit laughed aloud and said in his British accent "Tell me, how do you expect to fight me with such a pitiful weapon?"

China growled and snapped, "Don't underestimate me! I bet you're all talk and no action!"

She said waving her very long lilac pigtails in the air.

The shaman with the British accent said, "You shouldn't underestimate me either little girl!"

He got his sword on a stick and cut one of her pigtails got off.

She gasped and a very large anger mark appeared on her forehead.

* * *

"I wonder where China went too?" said Pavati finally realising her friend was missing.

They all heard a very loud scream that made them jump off their seats.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHARGGHG!!"

"That has to be her!" Dahilia whispered hoarsely.

* * *

The shaman with the British accent fell on the floor when the girl screamed he never heard anyone shout so loud.

The other boys looked scared, for China looked furious.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!" she screamed.

She was about to blow in her flute, but flames appeared around her feet, which made her step away.

"Enough of this!" shouted destiny, her necklace around her neck glowing.

* * *

Zeke looked up, he felt something powerful. It felt very familiar.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's her," he said to himself.

He turned to the little boy next to him and said, "Let's find out Opacho,"

* * *

After a while, China calmed down. Her eyes turned to it's original colour which was purple.

Destiny was apologising to the group of boys.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour, but you see she has a double personality, sometimes she's passive but other times, she can be aggressive, it happens when she gets excited, I guess she got excited by you guys being shamans," explained Destiny.

The leader of the group smiled and said "It's alright, I'm Yoh, the boy who your friend attacked name is Len,"

The blue haired boy named Trey said, "I've never heard anyone scream so loud even my sister Pilika, nor have I seen Len look so scared!"

He then laughed.

Len glared at him.

"I was not!"

"You sure were!" teased Trey.

Destiny smiled never had she seen such a good group of friend like this.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hope you like. Review please.**

**Oh and also I know Zeke is a dubbed name, but when I first watched the show his name was Zeke so to me his name is Zeke. Oh Opacho is a boy in this story.**

**Let me tell you why! Opacho is a boy in the Anime and a girl in the Manga. Like Akito in Fruits Basket.**

**As is I've never read the Manga version of Shaman King and only seen the Anime. He's a boy! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Birthmark is Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**

**Okay thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please keep them coming!**

**On with the Story:)**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone was introduced to each other.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Destiny.

They all went to get something to eat together, in a nearby restaurant.

"Let's hope THEY don't cheat us!" muttered China.

"Yeah, let's eat something good! Right Rio? Rio?" Trey tried to get his attention but Rio had his eyes on Dahilia.

"Err Rio?" asked Trey.

Rio immediately took Pavati's hand and kissed it.

"My lovely! It would do a man a great pleasure for a girl like you to become Shaman Queen!"

"Errrm…no thanks," Pavati said wiping her hand on her skirt.

Suddenly a splash of water went on Rio's head.

"YAAHH!" screeched Rio.

Pavati's guardian ghost appeared beside her, with her arms folded and giving a pout, she was a mermaid.

"Tallulah!" cried Pavati at her guardian ghost.

"Tallulah's Pavati's guardian ghost and it seems she doesn't like you Rio," explained Dahilia.

"I don't think any girls like him!" smirked Trey.

An anger mark appeared on Rio forehead and immediately smacked him on the head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeke was on a nearby cliff watching them from outside the restaurant.

"Opacho?" he smiled.

"Yes, Master Zeke?" replied Opacho.

"I want you to do a job for me, you see those girls there?" asked Zeke pointing at the girls in the restaurant.

"Uh huh," said Opacho squinting.

"I am positive one of them has a star birthmark on their right wrist, when you discover which girl has it, report back to me," explained Zeke.

"Opacho will not fail Master Zeke!" said Opacho.

* * *

China eyed the cheese in her cheeseburger, checking it wasn't green.

"It's safe!" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Let's eat!" muttered Pavati.

Little did they know Opacho was under the table trying to view the girls' wrists, he saw a bronze coloured right wrist (which was Pavati's).

'_No not her,'_ he thought to himself.

China's eyes went slightly maroon again.

"Don't speak to me like that!" she snapped.

She grabbed Len's spear, which was on the side of her. She stabbed it through the table.

He looked at Dahilia's right wrist (who was too distracted by China to notice there was a boy under the table)

'_Nope, not her either,'_

He was going to check China's right wrist, by the time he noticed she was gone a spear stabbed through the table, missing him by an inch. He was startled and didn't move for a second. Since she stabbed through the table her hands went through the table as well, and there was no star on China's wrist.

"Errrm, China why did you stab through the table?" asked Yoh as the other's sweat dropped.

"TO SHOW MY STRENGTH!" she shouted, stabbing the table again, missing frightened Opacho once more.

"Hey, I don't we have to pay for that," said Joco suddenly.

The manager was running up to his smashed table.

"RUN!" cried Destiny, not before she grabbed China's hand with her right hand.

Opacho a little shaken up spotted her star birthmark.

"It's her," he said to himself, disappearing.

* * *

"Master Zeke!" cried Opacho happily.

"Yes Opacho?" said Zeke looking at him at the corner of his eye.

"It's the girl with the black hair! She has the birthmark! But she is with Yoh and his friends,"

"Oh? How nice," smiled Zeke.

"Excuse me Master Zeke?"

"I've decided Opacho, let's go visit my little brother and his new friends, I will like to see this girl in person," Zeke said grinning evilly.

* * *

Destiny and Lyko unwrapped their forgotten present, inside they saw two beautiful matching gold rings.

"Oh guys, they're beautiful," Destiny said in awe as she put one ring on her left finger.

"Yeah thanks," said Lyko putting the other ring on his finger.

"How romantic," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned round to see a boy about their age, with long brown hair and wearing a poncho.

"Zeke," said Yoh glaring at him.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Please remember to review, see what happens to Destiny and the other's in the next chapter!**

**Bye:)**


	4. Chapter 3: Zeke meets Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**I own Destiny though.**

**WAHOO! Another chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**As much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Zeke smiled and said "Hello little brother,"

Yoh scowled.

"That guy sure looks like his brother," Pavati whispered to Dahilia.

"But why is Yoh acting like that towards his brother?" whispered Dahilia.

Destiny, slightly frowned.

"What's wrong Destiny?" asked Lyko.

"I have this weird feeling…like I know him," answered Destiny.

"Be careful Destiny! He's a very strong shaman," warned Phoenix appearing in her bird form on her shoulder.

"What do you want Zeke?" asked Yoh.

"I wanted to meet your new friends, little brother," said Zeke his eyes looking over at Destiny.

Destiny turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

Zeke then looked at China, Pavati, Dahilia and Lyko.

"I see most of your new friends are weaklings," he smirked.

Destiny frowned and said, "You can be surprised how powerful we are!"

"Destiny! Careful," said China concerned for her friend.

"Don't worry China, I can handle this creep!" said Destiny.

Zeke suddenly appeared in front of Destiny and grabbed her chin.

"You should really, listen to your friends more often," said Zeke.

Destiny tried to struggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let her go Zeke!" yelled Yoh.

Zeke ignored his brother and said to Destiny "You are indeed worthy of a shaman queen,"

Zeke suddenly stopped as Lyko held a sword to his neck.

"Let go of her…now," said Lyko, his voice dangerously low.

Zeke continued to smile and let go of Destiny.

"Didn't anyone tell you never play with fire," said Zeke suddenly frowning.

Fire suddenly appeared around Lyko's feet, and burning him instantly.

"How dare you! Your gonna pay for that!" said Destiny angrily.

Phoenix got into her necklace immediately ready to fight.

"Wait don't Destiny!" shouted Yoh and his friends, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry guys this

Zeke chuckled.

"We'll fight another time Destiny; I look forward to seeing you again,"

He summoned his Spirit of Fire and disappeared.

Destiny gasped suddenly remembering that Lyko was still hurt. However, the others were already on the way to helping him.

* * *

Lyko, groaned he woke up, bed in a place he didn't know, he suddenly relaxed when he saw Destiny sitting at the end of the bed.

"Where am I," he said aching.

"Your in the Three Swords Hotel, lucky Pavati could heal most of your wounds," smiled Destiny.

"You would have healed faster, if _someone_ didn't forget their cell phone! Maybe then, we could have gotten you to hospital," muttered Pavati glaring at Dahilia.

Dahilia gave an embarrassed chuckle and replied nervously, "I…didn't think…we needed it,"

"What! I told you to pack that Dahilia! In case of an emergency! In fact, you forgot to pack food too, and we had to eat those mouldy cheeseburgers!" Everyone in the room shuddered at the memory.

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said?!" asked Pavati furiously.

Dahilia shook her head.

They all sweat dropped.

"Urmm…where China and Yoh and his friends?" asked Lyko changing the subject.

"China challenged Len to a table tennis match, I think it was best to leave the others to keep an eye on them," explained Dahilia.

"They're making sure they don't wreck the place!" muttered Pavati.

"That won't take long, I've been down there and it's more like their at war than playing a game!" Destiny sniggered.

* * *

"What kind of a shot was that?! I could beat you while I'm sleeping!" Len yelled at China.

"You could only do that while you're sleeping, in your dreams!" remarked China.

They both growled and continued their war of table tennis.

Yoh and his friends sweat dropped as they watched them.

"They're ready to kill each other…" Rio said shocked.

"Well…" Joco was interrupted by Trey.

"Dude, if you want to live then you better not to say one of them lame jokes!"

Joco immediately shut his mouth.

The table tennis balls started fly threw the windows, instantly leaving holes behind.

"I hope _they_ are paying for the damage," muttered Yoh.

* * *

Lyko tried to get out of bed to get himself a cold drink.

Destiny pushed him backed down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't, I'll get the drinks," teased Destiny.

"But--" Lyko was stopped by Destiny giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll get the drinks," she repeated making herself clear.

He was too stunned to say anything, he was just glad that Dahilia and Pavati were sleeping, so they didn't see how red his face was.

* * *

The soda machine was in an empty corridor, Destiny had got sodas for everyone, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and a hand covered her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Did you miss me my queen?" a voice breathed in her ear.

She recognised that voice.

'_Zeke…?'_

* * *

**Authors Notes: PLEASE Review! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. You can see what the characters look like on my profile. You'll what happens...if you read my next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny is kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Here it is my fourth chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I like to thank the people who have reviewed my story!**

**Thanks!**

**But keep reading and keep reviewing! It's your reviews that help makes this story better! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter Four**

'_Zeke...?'_

"Hello Destiny," said Zeke, his breath tickling her ear.

'_Phoenix! Where are you?' _Destiny thought desperately.

"Your guardian ghost is fine, Destiny," Zeke breathed into her ear reading her thoughts.

When heard her gasp and he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry I haven't done anything to your precious guardian ghost…yet."

Destiny tried to get away from him, but his arm around her waist wasn't letting go.

'_What have you done with her?!'_ she thought angrily.

"Nothing, she is simply a fool. Thinking that you would be safe with the others, while she was summoned by your family,"

'_Why? How do you know all this?!'_

Zeke ignored her questions and pulled her closer to him.

Destiny gasped again, and suddenly she questioned fearfully.

'_What do you want with me?'_

Zeke smirked.

* * *

Lyko got up and frowned.

Dahilia sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong, Destiny has been gone too long,"

He rushed out of the room, Dahilia and Pavati followed.

* * *

China eyes suddenly turned lighter (meaning she has turned back to normal).

The small ball whizzed passed her ear.

"Ha! I win!" Len said in triumph.

"What's wrong China?" Trey asked China concerned about her sudden quietness.

"A powerful presence is nearby, and it's…."

She gasped.

"Near Destiny!"

She ran out of the room and ran up the stairs.

"Like, how does she know that?" asked Trey confused.

"Something to do with shaman abilities no doubt," nodded Len.

"I wonder what she meant by powerful presence," said Joco.

"Let's find out!" exclaimed Yoh rushing out of the room with the rest following.

* * *

"The answer is simple Destiny," Zeke smiled, pulling her closer.

"I'm taking back what is mine,"

Destiny whimpered as Lyko burst into the room.

"Destiny! Get your hands off her!" Lyko shouted, raising his sword ready to fight.

Zeke looked at him smirking.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" he asked.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

"Lyko careful!" warned Dahilia.

"If you play with fire, your gonna get burned!" said Zeke as flames swirled around Lyko more.

Lyko was knocked back into Pavati and Dahilia.

"No! Guys!" cried Destiny as soon as Zeke removed his hand.

"Destiny…" Lyko whispered hoarsely, watching helplessly as Destiny disappeared through the flames.

China and the others ran into the room.

"No…we're too late," cried China.

Yoh looked round and saw the room completely smashed.

"Whoa! What happened guys?!" asked Yoh.

"Zeke…he took Destiny," coughed Dahilia.

"I've…got to get her back," said Lyko trying to stand up, but instantly fell back down.

"Hey, take it easy buddy!" said Trey.

"But Destiny--"

"We'll get her back," smiled Yoh.

"I'm wondering, what happened to Phoenix?" asked China looking around the room.

Suddenly a bright light zoomed into the room.

It was Phoenix.

"Destiny! Destiny I have to warn you! I--" she stopped talking when everyone in the room was glaring at her.

Destiny woke up in a dark room, she felt something soft beneath her. She realised they were silk cushions on a bed.

* * *

'_Where am I?' _she asked herself.

She then remembered Zeke.

'_I have to get out of here!'_

Destiny felt the wall for a door, but she made no success since it was so dark.

She was startled when candles suddenly lit in the room on their own; but it made the room a little lighter.

The door burst open, and their stood Zeke.

"I see you're awake," he smiled.

"Zeke what do you want with me?"

Zeke went over to her.

"Why have you brought me here?"

He then held her led her wrists.

"Why…why did you do that to--?"

Zeke bringing his mouth to hers he interrupted Destiny's question.

He let go of her wrists and then moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Destiny's eyes widened when she realised what was happening.

'_No…'_

When Zeke broke the kiss, he had a smirk on his face.

"You've never been kissed on the lips before, have you?" he asked mockingly.

"I was saving it for Lyko!" exclaimed Destiny her face going red.

Zeke chuckled.

"Then, why didn't he kiss you before then?"

Destiny went quiet.

"I…"

Zeke's face went serious suddenly.

"You still don't remember do you?" he asked.

"Remember what?"

"I was hoping the kiss will make you remember about us before,"

"What?"

Zeke sighed.

"The memories you and I used to share,"

There was a silence.

He let go of Destiny and walks towards the door.

"Tonight Destiny, you are going to regain the memories you have forgotten. The memories of your past lives,"

Before he closed the door, he added.

"When you get back those memories you'll need to think about what Lyko means to you," his voice was cold when he said that.

Destiny waited for a few moments and ran to the doorknob.

It was locked.

'_What am I going to do…" _she thought miserably.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: GASPS Why did Phoenix leave Destiny alone? What are the others going to do? What is Zeke going to do with Destiny?!**

**Find out! If you read my next chapter!**

**Keep on writing:)**

**BYE!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Book and Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long.**

**Destiny: Where were you! I was bored!**

**Me: School...homework...THE HORROR!**

**Destiny: (Sweatdrops) Okay...**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Chapter Five**

Phoenix looked around the room to find everyone was glaring at her.

"Where's Destiny?" asked Phoenix.

"She's been kidnapped by Zeke because **you** weren't there to help her!" said Lyko angrily.

"What kind of guardian ghost abandons their friend in battle?" said Amidamaru glaring angrily at her.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" she cried as floating away trying to get out of the room.

Tokagaru blocked her way out.

"Not so fast little lady," he smirked.

"Phoenix, why did you leave Destiny behind?" asked Dahilia.

"I…was summoned," she replied.

"Summoned, why? Who?" asked Pavati.

* * *

Destiny laid spread out on the bed.

She felt lousy and sleepy she had no idea what Zeke had in store for her and she was worried about her friends.

She decided to explore the room she was in since Zeke had made it lighter, by lightening the candles.

There was very objects in the room, there was a wardrobe filled with exotic clothes, some miniature statues of weird looking creatures and a shelf full of books.

She felt a chill up her spine and the sudden urge to get one of the books on the shelf, and one book in particular.

She placed it on the table it had brown leather with and engraved in the middle of it was a star a star that looked exactly like her birthmark.

It automatically snapped open, and a bright light shone from the pages of the book.

She quickly covered her eyes, and fainted.

She suddenly felt funny, like she was in a dream.

She opened her eyes, and screamed noticing she was floating in midair.

Destiny then realising the book had absorbed her soul surely Zeke had planned this!

She opened her eyes and all she could she was darkness, she felt cold.

A woman's soft, calm voice filled the air.

"Do not be afraid, you are in good hands,"

"Who…are…you?" asked Destiny, fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm you,"

* * *

"I was summoned by Destiny's mother, Destiny's guardian ghosts, from her previous lives wanted to speak to me," explained Phoenix.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Did you say past lives?" Pavati cried out.

"That is correct,"

"What the heck!?"

Phoenix sighed.

"They told me that, she was reincarnated, in her original life she was Zeke's wife,"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Tee hee! That's right!" squeaked a small, bright voice.

A small fairy appeared by Phoenix, she looked like she could be Chloe's_ (1) _younger sister; she had peach coloured hair, light pink skin, light green tinted wings and a flower dress _(2)_.

"Who are you?" asked Yoh.

"I'm Chepi! I was Destiny's guardian ghost in her previous life! Tee hee!" Chepi squeaked and twirled around.

"Wow, energetic little thing…" muttered China.

"I call that annoying," said a voice.

A unicorn suddenly appeared next to Chepi.

"You're so mean!" Chepi cheeped.

"Hello I'm Rosalind, I was Destiny's guardian ghost in her original life," nodded Rosalind.

"But why come here now…and not some years ago," questioned Lyko.

Chepi looked at Rosalind nervously.

"Well...if Zeke gets what he wants I'm afraid not only will we lose Destiny, but the world too," sighed Rosalind.

"What do…you mean?" asked Destiny.

* * *

A woman appeared in front of her; she was wearing a white kimono, and had silky straight black hair and bright green eyes.

"I am you and you are me, you are reincarnation of me," said the woman.

"I am Ayaka," she said.

"What do you want from me?" asked Destiny, a little freaked out.

Ayaka went closer to Destiny.

"I want to show you your past lives,"

Opacho watched Zeke, his eyes were closed, and a blue light surrounded him.

A young girl approached Opacho; she was the same size as Opacho, and had curly black hair and blue sapphire eyes.

"What's Master Zeke doing Opacho?" she asks innocently.

Opacho turns round he jumps his face immediately blushes.

"I-I-Imani!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Err…nothing!" he quickly turns round eyes on the floor still blushing.

"What is Master Zeke doing?" she asked again.

"Master Zeke is concentrating," he said without looking at her.

"On what?"

"On the information he wants Lady Destiny to know,"

"So she's not going to know everything in the book?"

Opacho did not answer.

* * *

"You see, Destiny has this hidden power inside of her, a power that could give enough power for Zeke to get his Shaman only kingdom," Rosalind explained sadly.

"Yeah! And Zeke is going to confuse Destiny by showing her only a few memories!" Chepi squeaked.

"He will not show her all of them, otherwise she'll know why she should escape him," Phoenix explained.

"Hell why are we standing here then?! We've got to save her!" yelled Lyko.

Ayaka teleported her to a place, a place, that made her feel like she was there before.

"There is a reason why you feel that," said Ayaka.

Destiny looked at her.

Ayaka raised her hand, and Destiny saw two children, one looked like her when she was that age with shoulder length black hair and one looked a lot like Yoh, only his hair was to his shoulders.

"Hi! I am Ayaka Hoshi! You look lonely, want to play?" the little girl asked.

The boy looked at her sadly.

"Are you sure?"

The girl blinked.

"No one wants to be associated with a demon child," he continued.

"Demon child? You look normal to me,"

"I can talk to ghosts, no one believes me, but then I healed this old woman, then everyone started to hurt me and call me demon child," he explained rather quickly.

"Really…wow…I didn't think anyone but me and my Mother could talk to ghosts," she said thoughtfully.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Want to meet her?" she said her hand lowering for him to take it.

He nodded and took her hand.

"What your name anyway?" she asked.

"Zeke…Zeke Asakura,"

Destiny's eyes widened and gasped.

How can that innocent little boy turned into the feared Zeke Asakura everyone knows today.

Ayaka raised her hand again.

This time she saw an older version of Ayaka appeared she had longer hair, which flowed down her back and Zeke the same looking Zeke that Destiny's knows only he had different style of clothes.

"When I become Shaman king you will be my Queen," he says to her.

Ayaka looks back at him lovingly.

"I can't wait,"

Then he leaned down and he kissed her.

'_What! She's kissing back! I'm kissing back! Did I…really love Zeke? NO! That was then this is now! I love Lyko!'_ Destiny thought angrily.

She then realised the Ayaka beside was gone, then felt an arm go round her shoulder, she turned her round and saw the smiling face if Zeke.

"Let go, Zeke!" she said angrily, trying to get out of his grip, but his grip tightened.

He chuckled without looking at her.

"Will you tell me something, Destiny?"

She scowled at him.

He turned his head to face her and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do you love Lyko, because you love or do you love him because you were told to love him?"

She looked shocked.

"Answer me," he said smirking at her reaction.

'_I do love Lyko…don't I?'_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_1: Chloe is also known as Morphine._

_2: Dress made out of a real flower. See what she looks like in my profile._

**Me: Well did you like it?**

**Destiny: Please review, she want to hear what you think and quick!**

**Me & Destiny: See ya next Chapter!**


End file.
